


Four Puns From the RK Brothers and One From Their Sister

by brooktrout96



Series: The Anderson Family [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: You know, you should’ve expected it. The four had all  the access to the internet and they especially Connor learn how to prank. So, you should’ve expected that they would pick up on word play especially pun sooner or later
Series: The Anderson Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048974





	Four Puns From the RK Brothers and One From Their Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://whiteishfox.tumblr.com/post/176485232709/hank-sneezes-connor-bless-you-hank-thanks

## Connor

It had been a long winter and the two humans who lived with the four RK brother has gotten sick multiply times threw out the season with Hank being the most recent of the two of you to get sick. You were watching your papa as he was curled up in blankets holding a cup of green tea in his hands as he sneezed

Bless you” Connor said as he went to pull out something from his pocket as Hank said

“Thanks, ki…” He saw the grin on Connor face as he let out a groan and said. “Don’t you dare Connor.”

Do you need….” You and your papa knew exactly what was going to be said by the RK model and the two of you said to him

Don’t do it, Connor.”

A HANKercheif?” Connor laughed a bit to himself as the two of you let out a groan as Hank said

Why did I adopt you?”

Because I would’ve hate you for the rest of your life if you hadn’t.” You said with a smile on your face but inside you were groaning at Connor’s pun

## Conan

Hey Y/N, hey Y/N.” You looked up from the document that you were working on and you let out a sigh and said

What, Conan?” You asked as he had a large grin on his face.

Did you know that interest rates in Japan are compounded SUMO-annually?” It got a little chuckle out of you, but it was mostly a groan and then a sigh.

## Colin

Hey Y/N, Hank, I need to tell you guys something.” The two turned to face Colin and you said

What is it Colin?”

Sumo lost his bark.” The duo looked at him and Hank said

What?”

It’s just ARFUL.” You had walked right into the pun as Colin began to laugh as Hank groaned and you let out a small chuckle and a sigh

## Caleb

Ugh, there is too much data to go through.” You let out a sigh as you continued to flick threw the data for the case you and Caleb were working on as he said

Our best bet here is to trawl through the data and try to find a solution.” You let out a groan as he made the pun

Oh my god, Caleb. That was so bad.”

## Y/N

I’m going to ‘pun’ish you guys.” I screamed as I chased after my brothers. They were laughing as my green hair went into my face. They swapped my shampoo with hair dye and it was one of the worst pranks that my brothers have done to me, this was even worst then the candy bowl prank that Connor did. My father was laughing his head off as I chased them.


End file.
